Mario 64 HACKED - Part 1 (CHAOS EDITION!)
PBG begins playing Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition. Synopsis PBG begins to play Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition, a ROM hack of Super Mario 64. It is normal on the title screen. He hasn't played it at all. Peach's speech is still pretty normal - PBG still has not seen any cake. The camera starts zoomed too far out. The game crashes before he can even start! This time, Peach starts zoomed out. The game becomes warped, and Mario gets hit before he is even seen! PBG accidentally pauses, and wonders if he should be able to. Mario is invisible! PBG has to skip the text by jumping! PBG is instantly thrown into the water! The ground corrupts, and PBG can't play very well, and constantly throws him back into the water. PBG successfully gets into the door. He talks to Toad, and doesn't look at him. Mario keeps on getting pushed into the corner. PBG tries to counter it by ground pounding, and makes it to Bob-omb Battlefield. It seems pretty normal so far. There are blue fireballs around the chain chomp, and the scenery corrupts. PBG is struggling to ground pound properly. The chain chomp runs through Mario as PBG hits the peg for the last time. PBG runs very slowly to get the first star. Mario jumps strangely as he heads outside. Mario is doing a limbo run. Mario keeps on getting pushed to the corners, and the camera angles change. He opens the first star door, and tries to get into Whomp's Fortress. He runs very slowly into it. PBG tries to use the owl. It doesn't come. Mario has started blinking. PBG is struggling with the controls. The colors of the level changes. Mario kills a Whomp, and it turns into face-planting Goombas! He arrives at the top of Whomp's Fortress. Mario turns big for some reason while limbo running. Whomp is crushed, and giant Mario gets the star. PBG thinks he is doing better here then he did in his regular Sucking At Super Mario 64 run. He walks back to Bob-omb Battlefield. He wants to race Koopa the Quick, but can't. Boxes float up into the air, and crash into the ground like Whomps. Mario jumps over the cage, and begins to take damage. PBG panics as he still takes damage, and dies! That was unfair! PBG can't see what he is doing. The music has gone fast. Suddenly, the bridge gives out, and everything starts assaulting him. He somehow gets a star! It was the same one he got before. He tries going back in there, and all the items begin assaulting him immediately, this time killing him! PBG is now losing health. There are wing caps that are actually boos, that kill Mario. The wing cap boos are still there. PBG suddenly starts riding a shell. PBG likes the zoomed out view. The game goes back to corruption world as well. PBG jumps a long way, and can't pronounce sidle again. He takes a lot of damage again, and he cries out for the game to give him a chance, but dies anyway. PBG comes out of the level as a sign! Mario dies again as a sign as PBG ends the episode. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos